When You Hold Me
by Addicted2Damon
Summary: Lots of love going on between Damon and Elena.


**When You Hold Me**

As he lay on the bed with his hands behind his head, the only light in the room is from the candles he lit. They cast a warm glow to his room. He is nude except for a pair of black boxers.

His eyes are closed, but he's not asleep. He can hear her as she walks slowly up the stairs drawn by the dim light emanating from the door that is slightly ajar. The closer she is to entering, he can hear her heartbeat.

Elena is moved by the setting. Damon did this for her – for them. Their eyes meet and before she can utter a word he is at her side. "You're beautiful by candle light", he says. His hand caresses her face as he places feather light kisses. Her lips seek out his. It's tender, but changes quickly to passion as his tongue enters her mouth. Their tongue duel and she utters little moans. Her fingers are in his hair and her body is pressed against his as if they have become one.

She can feel the sliding of the zipper on her dress. Her dress falls to the floor and she steps out of it barely breaking their embrace. His hands are now free to explore her body just as she is exploring his as they join in another kiss. Another piece of clothing comes off as he unhooks her bra. That too falls to the floor atop her dress.

There is a hitch in her breath as the warmth of his tongue teases first one nipple and then the other. Her breath becomes ragged as he kisses his way down toward her center. He pushes aside her panties and his tongue darts out to taste her as he pushes them down. She can barely keep her balance because his tongue is driving her crazy against her clit, his fingers spreading her lips. First one, then two his fingers enter her. Her moans urge him on as he holds her in place. She wants more and he gives it to her until her body tenses in an orgasm. He rides out the waves of her climax and rises to face her. Their eyes meet and she needs to kiss him again, to be closer to him than ever. Her hands roam the taut muscles of his back and down to the top of his boxers. She pushes them down over his ass as her hand slides around the front to stroke his erection. Their kisses grow more intense again.

She wants him to know how badly she wants him inside her. There is only one thing that stands in the way of him knowing how much she wants him. "Please take it off" she asks. Her request at first comes as surprise, but Damon is more than pleased that Elena trusts him not to do anything to her that she doesn't want. "Please?" she repeats. Damon gives her a small smile and circles her to undo the necklace. It too falls into the pile of clothing that is already on the floor. She responds to his touch as he plays with her hair and pushes it aside. He kisses his way up her shoulder and nuzzles her neck. His touch is electrifying and she leans back into him and he pulls her ever closer, whispering in her ear that he loves her. She knows he loves her, but also love hearing the words coming him, especially now.

Damon backs her over to the bed, not letting go of each other and fall back onto it together. They both want to take it slow because it has been a long time coming to this moment. Her body is on fire as he slides both of them further onto the bed.

Looking into his eyes as he's poised to enter her, she can see the desire, but also the love that he has for her. Their kisses are hot as he enters her. He has gotten her very wet from their foreplay. His thrusts are slow and she can't believe how delicious he feels as he fills her, but that changes as he has started to thrust deeper, harder and faster. "Mmmmmm", she moans. She has wrapped her legs around him to hold him where she wants him most and she matches his thrusts.

"Please do it", Elena begs. Damon knows what is that she wants him to do and while he wants to do it, he wants to hear her say it. "What do you want me to do, Elena, tell me", he asks as he thrusts in and out of her. "Feed from me" as she bared her neck to him. She wants to share all with him and not hold back.

There was only intense pressure and a little sting, but it didn't hurt. What she wasn't prepared for was the intensity of the experience. His lips sucking and licking the place that he had just bitten. Drinking some of her blood. Waves of intense pleasure emanated in her head and washed over her in harmony with his thrusts sent her over the edge into another place that was so intense that she dug her nails into his back and his thrusts intensified when he felt her clench around him over and over.

Suddenly their positions were reversed and she was riding him. She is a cow girl riding her wild stallion. She is in control of the pace now. His hand are on her hips as he continues to thrust into her. Elena reached for his hand and kissed his fingers and his wrist.

Damon watched her every move. He was in her head and and knew she wanted to reciprocate and drink his blood. "No, Elena". Elena looked at him in bewilderment as to why he was denying her. "If something happens to you…" he was cut off by her mouth over his as she kissed him fiercely. "I know the risk and I'm want you to share this with me because I love you."

He bit into his wrist and droplets of blood came to the surface. Elena tentatively licked it clean, but when more came to the surface she fed on his blood feverishly until he pulled away. Her body felt even more alive with a burst of energy. Despite her two mind-blowing orgasm she felt there were more to come. She started to ride him harder and faster. Her clit was swollen from arousal of hitting the right spot as his thrusts hit the right spot. She leaned into him to kiss him and run her fingers through his hair. Elena could tell he was close to a climax as he swelled inside her as his thrusts and breathing grew more erratic.

"I love you", Damon said through ragged breaths and she had an intense climax which led to his own release when he came inside her.

His kisses on her face – tender and sweet as he rode out the waves of her climax. She collapsed on top of him, satisfied and feeling loved. So willing was he to hold her like this as long as she wanted, he wrapped his arms around her.

Elena awakened to Damon spooned behind her. His arm was around holding her close as he planted soft kisses along her shoulder and neck. "Good morning", he greeted as he continued to entice her with kisses. "Ummmm.. good morning back to you" she smiled. She felt how hard he was and turned over to face him. Ducking underneath the covers confirmed what she felt against her back side. She kissed her way up his chest and then gave him a deep kiss before diving under the covers again to take him in her mouth.

After a bit of playing around, she came up for air and he flip her over onto her stomach which caught her by surprise and made her laugh. On her knees, he entered her and had begun their dance again. Suddenly, a buzzing sound is heard. "That's my phone", he told her. "Ignore it."

After their morning of lovemaking, Damon checked to see who called. The text read "I'm on my way back." It was from Stefan. Elena looked over her lover's shoulder as he read it. "Are you ready to tell him about us, Elena", he asked looking back at her. Her only reply was, "Yes."

NOTE:

The motivation for this story is a son by Sade. It has the perfect beat for their lovemaking and the lyrics sort of describe what it may feel like to make love to Damon.

FLOW – BY SADE

Ooh baby, mm  
When you hold me  
Oh oh, when you hold me  
The sound

Is it possible I could feel this cool  
I could really love you the way I do  
Is it possible I could feel this good  
I could really love you the way I do

See me (Within the light)  
Flowing (Take me to you)  
Like the river to the sea  
You come down (I'm in the light)  
You cover (Pull me to you)  
And the waves rush over me

I feel a love light rush over me  
I feel the love turn to me  
And then your love just creeps over me  
Over me

See me (Within the light)  
Flowing (Take me to you)  
Like the river to the sea  
You come down (I'm in the light)  
You cover (Pull me to you)  
And the waves rush over me

Ooh baby, mm  
When you hold me  
Oh oh, when you hold me  
The sound

And I won't let you go  
I won't let you go  
And I won't let you go  
I won't let you go

Take up your love  
Take up your love  
Take up your love  
And come to me  
This love's not a liar  
To cold, it's a fire  
I'm on the run  
And it's a comfort to me

Take up your love  
Take up your love  
Take up your love  
And come to me  
This love's not a liar  
To cold, it's a fire  
I'm on the run  
And it's a comfort to me

And I won't let you go  
I won't let you go  
And I won't let you go  
I won't let you go


End file.
